Queen Elsa of the thunderclan
by Alexis-Story-twister
Summary: After Elsa and Anna die they are sent to be Warriors of the Thunderclan. as they grow up they love each other more than ever and love their brother and sister. But there are trouble ahead for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Me AGAIN, with another story! This is probably a very strange story. I will update it a lot! Also please leave a review?**

Up in the starclan the cats were having an argument...

"I am %100 sure that a two leg could not survive in a clan!" Redtail said, making Spottedleaf more angry

"How can you be so sure?" She questioned the old deputy.

"Well two legs dont know how to hunt, survive the cold, nor even know how the clan works!" An old tom yelled. Then one of the leaders spoke up.

"Let's just see who is right!" The arguing stopped to listen to what the old white shecat had to say. "Let's take two Twolegs and put then into a cats body! About 300 years ago there were two sisters who's bond were ever so strong..." She continued to explain the story of Elsa and Anna. Sadly in the end they were both shot in a bloody war...

"So your saying you want to give them a second life to live in the clan?" Redtail asked.

"Yes," the leader of the shadow clan answered.

"Then let's bring them here to explain!"

They brought Elsa and Anna to the Starclan but as cats. Anna shot up looking around frantically.

"Where's Elsa!?" She demanded, she looked around and saw not her sister but a cat.

"Welcome Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Said a black tom.

"Where are we?" Asked Elsa wondering how she was alive.

"You are in the Starclan, we have things to discuss.

OoOoO

"So you want us to go as cats to the thunderclan and live there till death?" Asked a very confused Anna.

"Yes." Answered Spottedleaf.

"As long as me and Elsa are together." Said anna willing to take a chance of having another life.

"Well then here we go!"

**i know it was very short but i needed to get the first chapter in. The next one will be longer. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So far I have four views and 1 favorite... Um well here is chapter two... Again can I have a review?**

Elsa and Anna were born just hours ago. The mother of the four kits was naming them. "This one will be named Icekit." She pointed to the kit that had blue/silver fur and white feet.

** "**I think that is a wonderful name for her." Said the father, Whitestorm. He pointed to the kit that was completely black." I think this one should be named Shadowkit."

"That is a great name for him." Said Frostfur. "Now for the last two, I think this one should be named Frostkit." She pointed to the completely white kit (Elsa). Frostkit squirmed a little.

"This one should be named... Flamekit!" Exclaimed Whitestorm. In Anna's mind she wanted something more beautiful, but she hadn't seen herself yet.

There was a yowl at the high rock meaning for Whitestorm to come to the gathering under the high rock.

Three moons later...

"Hahaha! You cant ketch me!" Exclaimed Anna (Flamekit), as Shadowkit and Icekit chased her.

"No fair! Your a lot faster than us." Yelled Shadowkit, while the three were playing Elsa was sitting quietly under the shade. She was amused at how childish Anna has gotten. Icekit and Elsa would be even closer if only Icekit would stop acting like a child.

Yet again she is a kitten.

Frostkit was so lost into her thoughts she didn't notice Icekit was right next to her. "Hi!" Exclaimed Icekit.

"H-hi."Stuttered Elsa. She was looking into Icekits deep blue eyes. It just reminded her that she no longer has her ice powers.

"Wanna play with us?" Ask the small kitten. 'Gosh why does she has to be so cute?' Asked Elsa mentally. Not wanting to hurt Icekit's feeling she agreed.

"What are we pla-" Elsa was cut off by Anna running into her. Shadowkit jumped onto the two girls and started clawing them. (It didn't hurt since their paws are just puff balls) Icekit decided to join the bunch so she started rolling with them.

Fireheart was watching in the distance with Graystripe. "They will make good warriors." Said Graystripe, watching Frostkit pounce on Icekit.

"Yes fine warriors indeed." Fireheart half mumbled to himself and half replied to Graystripe.

Then there was a call from their mother telling them it was time for bed. All of them wanted to argue but they just obeyed their mother.

**That will end chapter two! Has any of you caught where Icekit came from? (Look at my DWC.) Again I want to see your reading this so PLEASE leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please let me know you like this by posting a review.**

It started raining as Flamekit and Frostkit made their way to the nursery. Icekit and Shadowkit were already fast asleep, while their mother was out talking with other clan cats. "Finally a time when we can talk about our past!" Said a very enthusiastic Anna.

"Anna you know we shouldn't talk about it..." Said a very worried Elsa. What they didn't know is that Icekit was known for listening in on conversations. Icekit peeked an eye open as the two talked.

"I was just wondering why did the starclan choose us?" Asked Flamekit.

"I dont know." Elsa replied, Icekits curiosity couldn't be kept in.

"What do you mean? Why do you call each other Elsa and Anna?" Asked Icekit. Frostkit mentally facepalm ef herself. They answered Icekits questions but then Elsa realized something.

"Icekit, you gotta promise me that you wont tell anyone."

"I promise!" Just as Icekit finished those words Frostfur came in.

XxXxX

The kits are five moons old just two more days and they will be made apprentices.

"I cant wait!" Said Anna jumping up and down.

"Well calm down!" Frostkit hissed. Just then Fireheart came to the four kits.

"Hello!" He said, his yellow eyes scanned the bunch of kits.

"Hello, Fireheart!" The kits cheered.

"I just wanted to remind you that in two days you will be apprentices!" He said.

"Like we dont have enough reminders." Mumbled Elsa...


End file.
